Return of the Demon
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: Years pass Lyrraa and Sonic ruled the Planet Mobius together till a curtain bringing returns decremented to take what once was he's will Lyrraa and her daughter get away from him? or will they both be in his control. This is the sequel to the Bride of Mephiles hope you like it
1. Life is Peaceful

_Return of the Demon_

_Life is Peaceful_

_8 years since Mephiles was sealed away and living in a castle THE castle of Mobius the King and Queen lived there names Sonic the Hedgehog and Lyrraa the Hedgehog living with Lyrraa's daughter Serenity also goes by the name Serena, she loved the castle and everything but Lyrraa did fear that she might know that Sonic is not her real father and if she knew she would ask many questions about him she wanted Serena to live without knowing about the demon ever, for the past 8 years Sonic and Lyrraa ruled over the planet in Pease sometimes Dr. Eggman appeared to try and take it over but Sonic kept beating him today was a special day everyone near the castle celebrated this day for it was Serena's birthday for was turning 8 years old and she was exited "Mommy, mommy" she called out_

_Lyrraa looked at her daughter and smiled "What is it my little princess?" she asked_

_Lyrraa wore a huge ball gown that was colored in Cobalt Blue, Red and white she also wore a Black and crimson necklace and a gold tiara on her head "Do you know what day it is?" Serena asked_

"_Of course I do… it's your birthday" Lyrraa replied_

_Serena smiled she loved this day not just because she get gifts from the whole town she gets to see her best friend Shira they did hang out a lot but every year on her birthday Shira and Serena would tell each other the deepest secrets not even their parents knew it "Where is the birthday girl?" a voice asked_

_Serena span around "Daddy!" she called out_

_Sonic kneeled and held out his arms for her to run into she did and hugged him Lyrraa smiled "Serena I think Uncle Shadow will be here soon" she said_

_Serena looked at her mother "Really?" she asked_

_Shadow was another prison Serena really liked, then they heared knocking on the door "He's here?" Serena shouted_

_The three of them walked down the stairs and Sonic opened the door and Shadow was on the other side "Uncle Shadow!" Serena shouted_

_She ran to him Shadow smiled and kneeled to her "Hay there you little nega" he said_

_Serena giggled "Serena" a voice called out_

_Serena looked past Shadow to see Shira, Shira was a leopard her fur was light gray and black spots all over her she wore a purple and blue shirt and matching pants Serena ran to her they hugged behind her was Silver and Blaze they both waved at Lyrraa, Shadow and Sonic then Shira and Serena ran inside and to her room Lyrraa looked at Shadow "Any sigh on Scourge?" she asked_

"_Nothing yet and the same for Fleetway" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa was worried a little Scourge and Fleetway were still at large Lyrraa was more scared of Scourge then Fleetway for he was still after Serena "And what about the vault?" she asked_

"_No one has gone near it but GUN is still guarding it" Shadow replied_

"_Lyrraa you shouldn't worry so much its Serena's birthday concentrate on her today" Sonic said_

"_Your right Sonic its Serena's day" she replied_

_They all walked into the castle meanwhile in Serena's room both her and Shira were on her bed "Ok so what is your secret?" Serena asked_

_Shira looked around "Watch this" she replied_

_Shira looked at the little pond in Serena's room and closed her eyes Serena looked at the pond suddenly the water turned into ice Serena's jaw dropped and looked at her friends "How did you do that?" she asked_

"_It's my power" Shira replied "I can even make Ice out of nothing"_

"_You going to tell your mom and dad?" Serena asked_

"_In the future yes" Shira replied_

_Serena smiled "Tell me yours" Shira said_

"_My mom… has the powers of the sun and fire" she whispered_

_Shira's eyes widened "How do you know" she asked_

"_Sometimes when my mom is mad she can't control herself and it comes out of her hands" Serena replied_

"_Wow" _

"_Ya"_

"_Well I think we should go to your mom and dad now" Shira said _

_Serena nodded and they bother left the room_

**_Me: Yay the first chapter is done hope you like it please review and fav_**


	2. Birthday Blues

_Return of the Demon_

_Birthday Blues_

_Fleetway had hunted for his master for the past 8 years After Lyrraa and Mephiles left the hide-out 8 years ago something was not right and when Silver the Hedgehog took Serena from there he had an idea that Mephiles had gone missing and went to find him but no luck then he saw something "What is this?" he thought_

_Fleetway had spotted the castle of Mobius he was wondering why the place was different then noticed sighs that read 'Happy Birthday Serenity' Fleetway smiled he had found the child and that Lyrraa would be there too he thought he could get info from her about Mephiles' disappearance "I have to find them first" he thought_

_Fleetway noticed something else he looked too see a Green blur his eyes widened it was Scourge "Scourge had found the child too" he thought "I have to protect her"_

_Fleetway flow down and made himself unseen meantime Scourge was trying to enter the castle without being seen "I have to get in" he thought_

_Scourge knew that Lyrraa and Sonic would try to keep him away from Serena but he was not going to be stopped this time "Not this time Serena, this time your mine" he growled_

_He got through the area and through the castle gate meanwhile Lyrraa then sensed something was not right and called Sonic "What is it?" he asked_

"_I….. I sense both of them here" she replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened and ordered the castle and area put on alert for a Green Hedgehog and a Yellow Hedgehog Lyrraa moved to find Serena but ran into something she fell to the floor "Well, well, well long time no see Lyrraa the Hedgehog"_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened and looked at Scourge "Y-you" she cried_

_Scourge smirked "Thought you could hide the child from me?" he asked_

_Lyrraa got up and back away "You stay away from her" she stated_

_Lyrraa grabbed her communicator and held the button Sonic heared the sound and looked his "How did you get in?" Lyrraa's voice came from it_

_Sonic was confused then "I don't have to explain that do I?" Scourge's voice was heared Sonic called for Shadow and ran to Lyrraa's aid, Lyrraa prayed for Sonic and Shadow to come then Scourge grabbed her by the neck and began to cock her "Tell me where you are hiding her" he stated_

_Lyrraa closed her eyes and whimpered in pain "Hay let go on my wife!"_

_Scourge looked behind him and got a punch in the face letting go of Lyrraa she collapsed on the floor couching Shadow helped her up "You ok?" he asked_

_Lyrraa nodded "Mommy?" _

_Lyrraa's eyes widened and looked at her daughter Scourge looked as well and grinned "Serena run now!" Lyrraa shouted_

_Serena and Shira ran for it Scourge tried to get up but sonic push him back down "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he growled_

_Scourge growled Lyrraa and Shadow ran after Serena and Shira they found them in the throne room "Mommy" Serena called out_

_Mother and daughter ran to each other and embraced one another "Its ok we're both safe Serena" she said_

_Silver and Blaze entered the room "What happened?" Blaze asked_

"_Scourge managed to break through the guards" Shadow replied_

_Silver then moved away to help Sonic Blaze walked to Lyrraa and Serena "You two ok?" she asked_

"_Yes for now" Lyrraa replied_

"_Mommy what is going on?" she asked_

"_Serena I need you to stay with Blaze ok" she said_

"_Ok"_

_With that Lyrraa and Shadow left and Blaze, Shira and Serena left the castle Silver had found Sonic over Scourge keeping him down the Silver used his power to paralyze him "Thanks Silver" Sonic said _

"_No problem"_

_Shadow and Lyrraa came back to the scene Sonic ran and hugged his wife "You ok?" he asked_

_Lyrraa hugged back "I'm alright" she replied_

"_Oh blc!" Scourge spat_

"_Silver get him out of here please" Sonic said_

"_Well do"_

_Silver then left with Scourge still paralyzed "Is Serena ok?" Sonic asked_

"_She's with Blaze at the moment she'll be ok"_

_Sonic smiled and they left to find Blaze, Shira and Serena_

**_Me: Wow Scourge got into the castle but Silver took him out_**

**_Silver: Oh yes I did_**

**_Me: Yep_**

**_Shadow: How did he even get in?_**

**_Me: I can't say Shadow sorry_**

**_Shadow: ._**

**_Me: Lol please review and fav_**


	3. Growing up as a Princess

_Return of the Demon_

_Growing up as a Princess_

_Years later Serenity was now a full grown Hedgehog she wore a red and blue strapless shirt and a red and blue mini skirt she also wore black leggings for the past years Serena had been taken away by Scourge but always managed to escape on her own Lyrraa and Sonic decided that the only way to keep her safe was to keep her within the castle Serena hated it she was not aloud out without guards around her she was in the courtyard thinking to herself "Why must I remain here?" she thought_

"_Serenity?"_

_Serena looked look to see her friend Shira she wore a one shoulder top and long pants the colors were Blue and purple fading to white on both and the pants and top "You ok?" she asked_

_Serena sighed "Shira… I'm not allowed to leave the castle grounds" she replied_

_Shira sat beside her "Ya your mother told me that already" she replied_

"_I just wish I could leave without guards around me all the time" _

"_I know but there just trying to protect you Serena"_

_Serena sighed "I know that but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_I want answers"_

_Shira was confused "Sorry?"_

"_Shira I feel different it's my 18__th__ birthday is 4 days and I fell different"_

_Serena looked in front of her and without noticing she was creating mist at her feet Shira sighed and petted her back "It's be ok Serena well finger this out and….."_

_Serena looked at her "What?"_

"_What are you doing?" _

_Serena looked down and her eyes widened "How?"_

_Serena was creating mist around her form she had no clue what to do then it disappeared she and her friend looked at each other "What was that?" Shira asked_

_Serena got up and ran to the castle Shira ran after her "So she has the demon's powers?"_

_Scourge was still watching her but he could not get into the castle walls inside Lyrraa sensed that her daughter had just discovered something that was related to the demon she became nervous Serena ran in and Lyrraa turned to her "Serenity"_

"_Mom"_

_Lyrraa walked to her daughter "Is something wrong?" she asked_

"_Mom I want an explanation for something"_

_Lyrraa became really nervous then Serena closed her eyes and thought of wanting to leave again the mist came back Lyrraa's eyes widened "No she has HIS powers" she thought_

_Serena opened her eyes again and looked at her mother "What is this?" she asked_

"_It's…. hard to explain Serena"_

"_Please"_

_Lyrraa was about to tell her then Sonic and Shadow entered the room "Sonic, Shadow" Lyrraa said_

_Sonic looked at Serena "Serena Shadow and I need to talk to your mother ok" he said_

_Serena nodded and left the room "What is going on?" Lyrraa asked_

"_Fleetway was spotted" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "W-what?"_

"_He was seen near the base he's trying to find the demon's prison" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa looked away in fear if Mephiles was free again he come for her and Serena "What are we going to do?" she asked_

"_GUN is doubling the guards at the prison and they plan on capturing him to not let Mephiles out" Shadow replied_

_Lyrraa sighed in relief but remembered what Serena showed her "Lyrraa is something wrong?" Sonic asked_

"_It's something…. Serena showed me" she replied_

"_What was it?"_

_Lyrraa looked at them "One of the things I feared has happened" she replied_

_Shadow looked away for a moment then looked at her "What is it?"_

_Lyrraa sat down and looked down "She's got Mephiles' powers" she replied_

_Sonic's and Shadow's eyes widened "What?!" they asked_

"_Mephiles is her father remember I was so hoping she wouldn't have his powers but she dose"_

_Sonic looked at his wife and hugged her "Lyrraa you know we'll one day have to tell her the truth" he said_

_Lyrraa sighed "I don't want to tell her I want to keep her away from without knowing about him" she replied_

"_Well that can't happen know that her power is not from me and not from you she'll want to know why" _

_Lyrraa looked at him and sighed she well tell her daughter but not now she and Sonic and to mush too do_

**_Me: Man again sorry for the delay but hope you like_**

**_Shadow: Serenity has Mephiles' Powers?_**

**_Me: Yes she dose_**

**_Sonic: Holy Chaos!_**

**_Me: Oh come on it can't be that bad_**

**_Shadow: is she doesn't try to kill us_**

**_Me: Oh Shadow she won't... please review and fav_**


	4. Serenity Discovers her Powers

_Return of the Demon_

_S__erenity Discovers her Powers_

_Serena was in her room looking at herself in a mirror wondering how she got the mist and she was frustrated "Why is this happening to me?" she asked herself_

_She then wiped out her arm towards the window and a Blue Beam was shot out Serena's eyes widened "How?" she asked_

_She looked at her hands and felt energy through her body she lifted her arms again blue beams were shot out Serenity didn't know what was going on her hands covered in the blue mist and her lags then she moved to the window and looked down she slipped and was falling down she closed her eyes for the impacted but she had stopped falling she opened her eyes and they went wide she was floating standing strait she then tilted forward and was flying she couldn't believe it she went faster and faster "Wow this is fun" she thought_

_Serena was really enjoying herself then she flow back to her room "Serena"_

_Serena's eyes widened and looked up "Dad?"_

_Sonic looked at her with a bit of worry in him eyes "I've been here for a little while and not see you here scared me and your mother" he replied_

_Serena looked down "I'm sorry" she whispered_

_Sonic lightened up and hugged her "It's ok but *pulls away and looks in her eyes* don't do it again" he said_

_Serena lowered her ears "Yes dad"_

_Sonic sighed "Now dinner is ready come down when you're ready" he said_

_Serena nodded and Sonic left the room Serena was about to leave then "Serenity"_

_She stopped dead "W-who's there?" she asked_

"_Serenity"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_You'll see in time but for now… remain with your mother and Sonic my child"_

_Serenity didn't know what was going on she shook her head then left the room down in the dining hall Lyrraa was waiting for her husband and her daughter to arrive Sonic entered the room Lyrraa got up "Is everything ok?" she asked_

_Sonic sighed "You were right about Serena having Mephiles' powers" he replied_

"_She tell you?"_

"_No"_

"_What?"_

"_I saw her fly, just like he use to"_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "She flies like he does?" she asked_

_Sonic nodded and Lyrraa sat back down in the chair "I feared that"_

_Sonic walked to her and kneeled "I was afraid of that too Lyrraa" he replied_

_Lyrraa looked at him then Serena entered the room "Serena" Lyrraa said_

"_Hay"_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I'm alright"_

_Serena sat down Lyrraa and Sonic looked at her then Sonic sat down to eat their food_

**_Me: A little more of Serenity's powers for you she has the all the same powers of Mephiles but at the moment she don't even know him_**

**_Mephiles: She well... in time_**

**_Me: Yes she still but you haven't been freed yet for that'll be a little while longer_**

**_Mephiles: Yes, yes I know_**

**_Me: Ok please review and fav_**


	5. The Scepter

_Return of the Demon_

_The __Scepter_

_Scourge was in his lair trying to find a way to capture Serena but know that she has the demon's powers this was going to be hard "I have to find a way to take her" he thought_

_Scourge paced back and forth thinking "Having trouble are you?"_

_Scourge stopped and looked to see Fleetway looking at him he growled "What are you doing here? Did Mephiles tell you to find me?" he asked_

"_Mephiles is not around Scourge he's missing"_

"_Why would I care?"_

"_I'm not here for your help I'm here to give you a warning"_

_Scourge narrowed his eyes "What is it?" he asked_

"_Stay away from Mephiles' daughter or you'll regret it" Fleetway replied_

_Scourge laughed "Like you can hurt me Fleetway" he laughed_

"_Who say that I'd do it?" Fleetway asked_

_Scourge stopped and looked at him "Mephiles" he said_

"_I well find him Scourge and if you touch Serena again you'll pay for it" Fleetway said then disappeared_

_Scourge looked away he knew that Mephiles could hurt him and that he'd stop at nothing to protect his bride and daughter Scourge shook his head "I need to get together and find her"_

_Scourge then ran off, Fleetway saw him and sighed "You're going to regret it Scourge" he said_

_Fleetway got up and headed for the GUN Base he got there and hid himself from the guards he looked at them "He must be here" she thought_

_Fleetway saw a guard coming towards him, he hit him on the head and dragged him into the darkness he took the uniform and got dressed in it "Now I have to get through without that Black Hedgehog seeing me" he thought_

_Speaking of him Shadow was right there checking the guards Fleetway walked passed Shadow and Rouge but "Hey you"_

"_Chaos"_

_Fleetway was stopped by Rouge and Shadow was not too far from her "What is your status? She asked_

"_Everything well be right" Fleetway said_

_Shadow stopped what he was doing and looked at Fleetway he knew that voice and narrowed his eyes "Turn around" he said_

_Fleetway turned his head "As you wish"_

_Fleetway whipped around and launched his Powers at them Shadow and Rouge just dodged them Shadow glared as he saw Fleetway run and he grabbed the communicator "We have an intruder lock down the area! Don't let him find Mephiles!" _

_Fleetway ran through the halls and he heared the sirens and saw the doors close "Typical" he thought_

_A door closed in front of them he stopped and destroyed the door "I well find him Shadow and you'll regret have done this to him" he thought_

_Fleetway continued down the hall then Shadow and GUN guards he laughed "You're not going anywhere Fleetway" Shadow growled_

"_Oh ya? Say that to this"_

_Fleetway used his powers again and managed to get by them Fleetway got through till he came to a huge door he grinned "This must be it" he thought_

_Fleetway smashed the door down and walked in he looked around then he saw the __Scepter he looked at it funny the picked it up "Stop right there"_

_Fleetway looked towards the door Shadow growled at him "You'll have to make me Shadow" Fleetway said_

_Shadow charged at him but Fleetway jumped out of the way he held the __Scepter tightly in his hand "Well it was fun Shadow but I'm afraid that I have to leave you so long" he said the disappeared_

"_NOOOO!" _

_But he was already gone Rouge entered the room and he looked at her "What are you going to do?" she asked_

_Shadow sighed and looked at the guard "I need to get to the castle *Looks at Rouge* have to tell Lyrraa and Sonic" he said_

_The guard nodded and ran out Shadow and Rouge followed him_

**_Me: Chaos forgot about this story XD sorry about that but hope you like_**

**_Shadow: Where have you been?_**

**_Me: Making other stories_**

**_Shadow: I see_**

**_Sonic: Ya_**

**_Me: I'm sorry but only one of my stories is doing really well on this site_**

**_Sonic: And it's not this one_**

**_Me: that is right_**

**_Shadow: Well people should give this one a chance_**

**_Me: That's what I keep telling people but they are not listening and I HATE it... *Sigh* Sorry for the delay and the out burst there XD please review and fav_**


	6. Mephiles' Return

_Return of the Demon_

_Mephiles' Return_

_Fleetway had flown off with the __Scepter in hand he got to the bran new hide-out and went to a huge room he placed the Scepter down and looked at it "If he's in this how do I brake him out?" he thought_

_Fleetway looked at it, it did have a purple glow to it and the top had angel wings around a hot pink orb just like the Scepter of Darkness he picked it up and looked at it "This looks like the one he was sealed in before" he thought_

_Fleetway's eyes widened and grinned at the same time he lifted his hand and let the Scepter fall it landed on the ground shattering it the purple glow was now mist and forming a figure Fleetway stood back and watched he couldn't believe that this was happening the mist finally formed and Mephiles opened his eyes looking around "My lord?" Fleetway asked_

_Mephiles looked at him "Fleetway you found me" he said_

_Fleetway bowed to him "I never gave up master I knew I'd find you"_

_Mephiles walked to him "Rise Fleetway and tell me what has happened in my… absences?" he asked_

_Fleetway got up and looked at him "Sonic and Lyrraa had become the king and queen of Mobius my lord and Serenity has been raised with no knowledge of you" he replied_

_Mephiles looked away in anger "Lyrraa did that on purpose she does not want her to know I'm her father not that whelp" he growled_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_Let her know her place in this world under my rule and you say she is now Queen of Mobius?"_

_Fleetway nodded "She is my lord"_

"_This well be interesting I'll have them both again and she will not leave my side ever" Mephiles said_

_Fleetway nodded "As you wish" he said_

_Mephiles and Fleetway left to find info on his bride and daughter, meanwhile Lyrraa was in the Thorne room sitting next to her husband then a guard entered the room "Your majesty" he said_

_Sonic stood up "What is it?" he asked_

"_Shadow the Hedgehog is here to see the both of you"_

_Lyrraa perked up to Shadow's names she got up as well "Let him in" she said_

_The guard looked at the other and nodded he let Shadow in the room "Leave us" Sonic said _

_The guards left the room, Sonic and Lyrraa looked at Shadow "What happened?" Sonic asked_

_Shadow sighed "I have some bad news" he replied_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "Dose it evolve the __Scepter?" she asked_

_Shadow nodded and her eyes widened even more suddenly Lyrraa fell she screamed Sonic kneeled to her "Lyrraa!" he said_

_Shadow moved to them and Sonic looked at him "What is happening to her?" he asked_

"_Mephiles"_

"_What?"_

"_Fleetway broke into the base and took the __Scepter he must have released Mephiles"_

_Sonic's eyes widened and looked at his wife "Lyrraa" she said_

_Lyrraa was in tears she could hear the demon's voice in her head and she wanted him out "Please"_

"_There is no escaping me Lyrraa you well be at my side again"_

_Lyrraa covered her ears and shut her eyes "H-how did you get out?" she cried_

"_You have forgotten about Fleetway? He found me Lyrraa" Mephiles said_

"_Please leave me and Serena alone"_

"_That is not going to happen my sweet and she well find out the truth about me"_

_Lyrraa screamed again she opened her eyes to see Sonic really worried and Shadow just above him she pulled Sonic into a death grip hug "Whoa it's ok Lyrraa I'm here" he said_

_Lyrraa looked at Shadow "H-he got out didn't he?" she asked_

_Shadow nodded Lyrraa closed her eyes again and cried "I'm scared" she said_

"_You and Serena have to remain in the castle now it'll keep you both safe" Shadow said_

_Lyrraa nodded and a guard entered the room "What is the meaning on this?" Sonic growled_

"_I'm sorry my king but Princess Serenity is missing"_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened and got up "What?" she asked_

"_This was left in her chamber"_

_Shadow took it and it read_

"_Not so protective ah Lyrraa your daughter is mine she well never see you or Blue again not as long as I live Scourge the Hedgehog"_

_Shadow looked at Lyrraa she looked at him in shock he took Serena while they were talking about Mephiles "I-I must find her" she said_

"_No Lyrraa let Shadow and I handle this you remain here protected from the demon ok" Sonic said_

_Lyrraa nodded Shadow and Sonic left Lyrraa went to her chambers hoping that Mephiles would not find her in the castle_

**_Me: Oh my Mephiles is released and Serenity is taken by Scourge this is not a good thing will Serena escape? _**

**_Shadow: I hope so_**

**_Sonic: Serena no _**

**_Me: well lets hope she dose_**

**_Sonic: ya_**

**_Me: please review and fav_**


	7. Someone… like me

_Return of the Demon_

_Someone… like me_

_Scourge the Hedgehog had taken Serenity and was carrying her over his shoulder she was unconscious her arms were tried behind her back and was gaged Scourge had got to his lair and placed her down he looked at her "So beautiful" he thought _

_Serenity was gaining her conscious she whimpered and opened her eyes she didn't know what was going on she tried to move her quills could not she began to panic "What is going on?" she thought_

_She felt whatever was gaging her come off she started couching "Wake I see"_

_Serena's eyes widened "No that can't be…. Him" she thought_

_She lifted her head to see those Ice blue eyes she gasped and lowered her ears "Hello there babe" he cooed_

_Serena looked away from him not wanting to look but he grabbed her face to make her "Been a while hasn't it?" he asked_

_Serenity whimpered as he came closer to her all he had on his face was a big grin on his face "Might as well relax babe we wouldn't want this to hurt now do we" he asked still having that evil grin_

_Serena's eyes widened even more to that she began to struggle he suddenly kissed her she cried out hoping someone could hear her Scourge had grinned on her lips as she cried "I'm going to enjoy this" he thought_

_Tears were falling down Serena's face she knew what he was going to do she kicked and struggled under him trying to stop him "Get off her!"_

_Scourge was suddenly pulled off Serena he hit the wall and fell to the floor Serena opened her eyes to now see a different Hedgehog in front of her she looked at him "Shadow?" she thought_

_He looked a lot like Shadow but there was something different about him Scourge recovered and looked to see who just throw him and his eyes widened "Chaos no" he said_

"_Thought that I just leave you alone Scourge?" he asked_

_Ok this was definitely not Shadow his voice was different Scourge got up and looked at him "I thought you were gone….." he replied_

_The figure laughed "I was for 18 years but Fleetway did find me and I thought I told you to stay away from Serenity!" he growled_

_Serena stared at the figure "He knows my name?" she thought_

_Scourge growled and charged at him but he lifted his hand and shot a purple beam that knocked Scourge out cold Serena was shocked "He... has the same…. Powers… as I... do?" she thought_

_The figure turned around to face Serena and he changed to his Hedgehog form Serena didn't know what to do she just backed away from him "No its ok" he said_

"_W-who are… y-you?" she asked_

_The figure just looked at her "I guess Lyrraa hasn't told you" he said_

_Serena's eyes widened "H-how do you know my mother?" she asked_

"_I've known her for a long time" he replied as he tore her bonds apart_

_He held out his hand for her Serena just looks at him "It's ok" he said_

_Serena continued to looked at him but took his hand and helped her up "Now who are you?" she asked_

"_I'll leave that to your mother *Turns to leave* Oh and tell her *Looks at Serena* I forgive her" he said then disappeared in his mist_

_Serenity just stared "He has the same powers?" she said "Is he… like me?"_

_Serena shook her head and ran off she ran through the forest "Serena"_

_Serena looked to see Sonic and Shadow running to her "Shadow, dad" she replied_

_Sonic ran and hugged her "Are you ok?" he asked_

"_Yes"_

"_How did you escape?"_

"_He's not that bright dad"_

_Sonic smiled and they walked back to the castle Shadow knew that something was not right he looked back and growled then followed Sonic and the others the Demon watched as they left "I'll see you again my daughter" he whispered_

_Serena didn't want to say that she saw someone that looked Shadow but was not him they continued to the castle and they walked in Lyrraa saw them and ran to her daughter "Serenity I'm so glad you're safe" she said_

_Serena hugged her back in tears Lyrraa pulled away and Serena thought of what the figure told her but for now she just felt happy to be safe again_

**_Me: 0.0 Holy Chaos that was close and Mephiles saved Serenity? that is unlike him but she is his daughter I guess that's alright but man it was close_**

**_Sonic: Too close_**

**_Shadow: I'll say_**

**_Me: At least she is safe_**

**_Mephiles: That creep_**

**_Me: *Starts laughing*_**

**_Mephiles: What?_**

**_Me: I-I'm sorry but that coming from you it too funny_**

**_Mephiles: *Glares*_**

**_Me: Ok please review and fav as I try to stop laughing at Mephiles *Falls of the floor*_**


	8. Serenity gets the Truth

_Return of the Demon_

_Serenity gets the Truth_

_Serena was in her room she could not stop thinking about that Hedgehog that saved her from Scourge and was wondering why he say 'Tell her I forgive her' it made no sense but she had to tell her mother about it "How am I going to say this?" she asked herself_

"_Serena?"_

_Serena looked towards the door to see her mother enter the room "Mom?" she asked_

_Lyrraa walked and sat beside her "Shadow asked me to ask if everything it ok with you?" she asked_

_Serena looked down "Go on tell her Serenity" she thought_

"_Not really… why?" _

"_Shadow said that when he and Sonic found you something was not right and wanted to know" _

_Serena sighed Lyrraa got up and started to leave "Wait"_

_Lyrraa looked at her daughter "Yes?" she asked_

_Serena sighed "There... was something else" she replied_

_Lyrraa sat down again "What is it?"_

_Serena sighed "I didn't escape on my own" she replied_

_Lyrraa was a bit confused "Ok" she said_

"_I was saved by another Hedgehog"_

"_Did you know him/her?"_

"_No but he… looked like Shadow"_

_Lyrraa's eyes widened "Oh no" she thought "Looked like Shadow?"_

_Serena nodded "He knocked Scourge out and untied my bonds" she replied "With powers like I showed you today"_

_Lyrraa looked down "This was not supposed to happen" she whispered_

_Serena heared that and her eyes widened "And he wanted me to tell you…"_

_Lyrraa looked at her "What was that?"_

"_That he… forgives you" Serena replied_

_Lyrraa looked away "He forgives me?" she whispered_

"_Mom you know him?"_

"_I do sadly"_

"_What do you mean 'sadly'?"_

_Lyrraa sighed "Alright… I would have had to tell you this anyway" she replied_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_The Truth"_

_Serena's eyes widened "What?" she asked_

"_Serenity what do you know about your father?" Lyrraa asked_

"_That he's the king of Mobius and…."_

"_That's what I wanted you to know….."_

"_Ok?"_

"_Sonic's not your real father"_

_Serena's eyes widened even more "Sorry?"_

_Lyrraa looked at her "Sonic is your step father"_

"_Then who is my father and where is he?"_

_Lyrraa sighed "Your father… is a demon"_

_Serena was confused "A Demon?" she asked_

"_Your powers are like a mist and you can fly and fire beams away"_

_Serena looked into her eyes "How did you know?"_

"_Their your father's"_

"_You mean I took my real dad's powers?"_

_Lyrraa nodded Serena looked away "But who is he?"_

"_His name is Mephiles the Dark"_

"_What happened to him? And why are you married to Sonic?"_

_Lyrraa looked down and started to cry "I love Sonic I always have"_

"_But?"_

_Lyrraa wiped her tears away "My mom had made a deal with Mephiles he would same my dad for me" she replied_

"_What?"_

"_My mom basically gave me up for my dad's life I am supposed to be his wife"_

"_But you said your mom and dad died"_

"_They did Serena that deal was made before I was even born Mephiles knew that their next child was going to be a girl"_

_Serena looked at her "So is that why there is green and red at the ends of your quills?" she asked_

_Lyrraa nodded "But what happened to my real dad?"_

"_3 weeks after you were born I asked Shadow and Sonic to go looking for a __Scepter they did I lured him away from you and we sealed him away"_

_Serena looked away "That Hedgehog…. Was that…?"_

"_That was your father he did say that he wouldn't let Scourge touch you"_

"_Why did you seal him away and how did he get out?"_

"_He had two Hedgehogs help him Scourge was one of then then he betrayed him the other is Fleetway"_

"_Fleetway? Why have I heared that name before?"_

"_Sonic, Shadow and I tend to talk about him and Mephiles to keep us safe"_

"_Safe? What do we need to be safe from him?" _

"_Serena Mephiles is not what you'd think he's different around you and me, but if he's alone with Shadow and Sonic He's stop at nothing to kill them he is a monster"_

"_But what if there is a different side to him… to make him like everyone and not kill?"_

"_I've tried Serena he can't be turned and I don't love him"_

_Serena sighed and looked away "Well I'll leave you it's late you should sleep" Lyrraa said then left_

_Serena was in shock that Hedgehog was really her father she just couldn't believe it she laid in her bed closed her eyes and fell asleep_

**_Me: Oh my Serenity knows about her real father what well happen next?_**

**_Mephiles: Finally she knows about me_**

**_Me: She was going to find out eventuality Mephiles_**

**_Shadow: But that Lyrraa told her was unexpected_**

**_Mephiles: You thought someone else would?_**

**_Shadow: Ya I did_**

**_Sonic: I thought that too_**

**_Me: You guys enough_**

**_Shadow, Sonic and Mephiles: Fine_**

**_Me: *Rolls her eyes* please review and fav_**


	9. Father and Daughter

_Return of the Demon_

_Father and Daughter_

_Seconds after Serenity was asleep she was surrounded by Dark Purple mist she didn't know where she was "Serenity."_

_Serena froze "That Voice…. I know that voice." she said_

"_Serenity."_

_Serena turned to her head and her eyes widened "You." she said_

_She got a better look at him he was a lot Like Shadow but with Greeny-blue strips intend of crimson and Green eyes "That's no why to talk to me Serenity." he said_

"_Where am I?"_

"_I pulled you into my realm."_

_Serena just stared at him "Do you know who I am?" he asked_

_She nodded "You are…. Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark." she replied_

_Mephiles smiled and slowly apprehend her "And what else?" he asked_

"_You're…. M-my….. f-father." she replied_

_Mephiles' smile widened "She told you."_

_Serena nodded he was now right in front of her he placed his hand in her face she stared into his eyes "There is no reason to fear me." he whispered_

_Serena looked down and placed her hand on his "Why did you pull me here?" she asked_

"_I had to see my daughter again." he replied_

"_That's funny… because…."_

"_All your life you've believe the whelp…. I mean Sonic was your father." _

_Serena looked up again "Whelp?" she asked_

"_I call Sonic that I despise him… more for taking your mother's heart." Mephiles replied_

"_What about Shadow?" she asked_

_Mephiles sighed "She told you that I hate them didn't she?" he asked_

_Serena nodded "Shadow was the one that imprisoned me years ago not this last time the very first time." he said_

"_Why do you look like him?" _

"_I am not really a Hedgehog Serena like your mother said I'm a Demon I use to be a sun god and spite in two my other half was destroyed then I managed to escape it and I look Like Shadow because when I was __released__ then I was a Black mass and his shadow touched me I absorbed it and I look like him."_

_Serenity was in shock she could believe any of this "So you can speak to me and mom?" she asked_

_Mephiles nodded "I choose to speak to you intend of your mother tonight but I'll be seeing her tomorrow." he replied_

_Serena looked away "But you are not going to let us stay here are you?" she asked_

_Mephiles sighed he had a feeling she'd ask that "I'll let you two remain with Sonic and Shadow for now but in a few days I'll have you both and you'll be kept safe…" he said_

"_From Scourge?" she asked_

_Mephiles nodded "I won't let him hurt you I made a mistake with your mother and I won't do it again." he said_

"_What was that?" _

"_I… raped her."_

_Serena's eyes widened "What?" she asked_

_Mephiles sighed "It was a mistake Serena."_

_Serena backed away from him "What makes me believe you won't do it again?"_

"_The risk of losing her."_

_Serena looked at him confused "Sorry?"_

"_I was there when you were born and they had to keep you and you mother in the hospital because of me."_

"_Sorry?"_

"_Because I'm a demon I put the both of you at risk you could have died."_

_Serena was shocked she could have died? At birth? "It's not common for a Demon to have a child?" she asked_

_Mephiles nodded "That is correct." he replied_

_Serena looked down "It's time for me to go I'll see you again Serenity the Hedgehog."_

_Serenity opened her eyes as the sun hit her face she sat up and looked at the clock "8:00 in the morning? Chaos I sleep in at that time." she thought_

_She got up and headed for the bath room to get ready for the day._

**_Me: Wow That was interesting Mephiles saying this himself was not what you'd think he'd say at all that he made a mistake by raping Lyrraa in the past that is weird to see_**

**_Shadow: Tell me about it_**

**_Sonic: Ya that was really _****_weird_**

**_Mephiles: I'm complicated that way_**

**_Shadow and Sonic" *Rolls their eyes* Whatever_**

**_Me: Ok please review and fav_**


End file.
